jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Stand (Widmowa Fala)
Stand to nadprzyrodzona moc występująca w JoJo's Bizarre Adventure od części 3 - Stardust Crusaders. Stand jest obiektem psychicznie generowanym przez jego właściciela, określanego jako użytkownik Standu (スタンド使い Sutando Tsukai). Jest postrzegany jako wizualna manifestacja ducha walki użytkownika. Stand zazwyczaj przedstawia się jako postać unosząca się nad lub obok Użytkownika i posiada zdolności wykraczające poza te należące do normalnego człowieka, które mogą być wykorzystane w dobrych celach jak i złych. Definicja Fale są definiowane jako personifikacje "energii życiowej" których umiejętności przybierają formę wizualną. Termin ten zapisany jest jako "Stand" (幽波紋 Sutando), za pomocą furigany by zmienić wymowę dokładnego znaczenia jako "Widmowa Fala" (幽波紋 Yūhamon) w kanji. według Josepha Joestara, nazwa "Stand" pochodzi z faktu, że zwykle manifestuje się stojąc obok użytkownika: gotowa do działania. Fala można także reprezentować manifestację wrodzonego "ducha walki" i do pewnego stopnia ucieleśnia psychikę jednostki. Jednakże, Fale mogą również wywodzić się z badania możliwości i ekspresji umysłu, w takim przypadku wymagana jest tylko duża ilość siły mentalnej. Poza tą definicją, Fale ukazują siebie w różnym rodzaju form i z innymi zachowaniami, jeśli w ogóle są świadome. Kierują się luźnym zestawem reguł, bez określonego standardu, według którego można je w pełni sklasyfikować. Jako ucieleśnienie czyjejś psychiki, Fale są tak różnorodne jak mogą być ludzkie umysły. Poprzez ich róznorodność Fale nie są sobie równe. Jedne mogą być niesamowicie potężne ze względu na wybitny hart użytkownika, inne mogą być mocno sytuacyjne ze względu na ich charakterystykę, a nawet szkodliwe dla użytkownika, jeśli nie mają niezbędnego ducha walki. Kiedy Fale zostały wprowadzone w Stardust Crusaders, zostały nazwane od Wielkich Arkan, a potem starożytnych bóstw egipskich i ich design akcentuje motywy tych kart lub mitologicznych figur. Zbliżając się ku końcowi Stardust Crusaders i w innych wątkach fabularnych, nazwy Fal są nawiązaniami do muzyków, zespołów, albumów i piosenek z amerykańskich, australijskich, brytyjskich i europejskich scen muzycznych; tylko jedna nazwa Fali kiedykolwiek odniosła się do japońskiej muzyki. Fale są połączone z obcym wirusem trzymanym w kawałku meteorytu, który spadł w Cape York w Grenlandii. Zostało wyjaśnione, że wirus może zarażać ludzi i w większości ich zabijać, ale mała ilość która przeżyje otrzymuje umejętność Fali. Główne Zasady Koncepcja oraz zasady "kierowania" falą zostają wytłumaczone w mandze na okładce 139. rozdziału, Oraz w dedykowanym rozdziale SBR Chapter 42.5. * Fala chroni użytkownika, jak strażnik. Nazwa pochodzi stąd że fala jest "noszona" przez użytkownika, czasami używa mocy bez rozkazu użytkownika, by go chronić poprzez samowolne wyjście * Na 1 osobę przypada 1 fala (Chociaż fale mogą ewoluować (e.g. Echoes)). * Fala może być dziedziczna. * Fala jest częścią użytkownika, i kiedy otrzyma obrażenia osoba władająca falą również otrzymuje obrażenia (otrzymane obrażenia są "rozdawane" między nimi". Czasami, jeżeli nogi fali zostaną odcięte użytkownik również je traci. Pewnymi aspektami niektórych fal jest uzbrojenie, jak na przykład u Silver Chariota są elementami które można odłączyć. Jeżeli fala przypomina człowieka, może ona zadać obrażenia ciału użytkownika odpowiadające powierzchni fali, które otrzymały obrażenia ale są wyjątki. * Fale mogą być jedynie widoczne dla użytkowników; wyjątek stanowi fala która wpływa na obiekty fizyczne (np. jak Magik Czerwieni podgrzał temperaturę w celach). * Fala może otrzymać obrażenia jedynie od innej fali. * Moc fali jest zależna od zasięgu użytkownika od fali. Im dalej znajduje się fala, tym słabsza się staje – Fale dalekiego zasięgu oraz umiejętności dalekiego zasięgu stanowią wyjątek. * Fale czasami zmieniają swój kształt , przykładem jest; Koło Fortuny zamieniło się w samochód, albo Głupiec przemienia się z piasku. * Jeżeli użytkownik fali umrze, fala razem z nim * Kiedy fala zostaje pokonana, użytkownik umiera, lub jest krytycznie ranny, zależy od otrzymanych obrażeń. W Części'' VII: Steel Ball Run'', zasady działąnia fal się trochę zmieniły. Od tego czasu nie pojawiały się podczas trwania walki (Pojawiają się głównie podczas ich przywołania): Za to użytkownik atakuje. Czasami materializują się mniejsze od człowieka, lub zwierzęcia i wydają się być nawet świadome (rozmawiają z użytkownikami, np. Hey Ya!) Pierwszą falą w uniwersum Jojo po nazwano Major Arca na of the Tarot oraz Ancient Egyptian deities, i często ukazują podobieństwa do użytkownika. Blisko zakończenia III części fale były nazywane imionami artystów, kapel, albumów, piosenek. der specific Stand Types. Very uncommon Stands are called Special Stands. Użytkownik i Jego Stand Manipulacja Standem Zdobywanie Standu By zdobyć standa, potrzeba urodzić się z nim albo zostać przekuty Strzałą Standa. Historia Standów Powstały one miliardy lat temu dzięki użyciu łuku i strzały na ludziach którzy zyskiwali te umiejętności Wygląd Każdy stand wygląda inaczej jednakże są 2 główne typy: Humanoidalne i Przedmiotowe Zachowanie Standy nie wykazują żadnych konkretnych zachowań ze względu na brak emocji jednakże ich ekspresja zależy od użytkownika (Jak pokazał Jotaro) są one wstanie wykrzykiwać pojedyncze słowa zależące od użytkownika Zdolności Zdolność Standu Zasięg Parametry Standu Parametry fali są zaliczane w 6 podpunktach: Moc destrukcyjna, szybkość, zasięg, trwałość, precyzja oraz potencjał nauczania Szablon:Nihongo: Measures the Stand's strength and ability to cause destruction (physical injury or collateral environmental damage) in a given period of time. Not only limited to brute force, but also to its abilities combined. Szablon:Nihongo: Szybkość podejmowania działań fali oraz szybkość. Szablon:Nihongo: zasięgi fali, zasięg umiejętności oraz mobilnośMierzy wytrzymałość i poziom fali na podstawie wrażliwości na ataki oraz maksymalną ilość otrzymanych obrażeń. Ta kategoria może również wpływanie na świat materialny. Szablon:Nihongo: Dokładność fali, zasięg oddziaływania fali na określony cel Szablon:Nihongo: Mierzy możliwe funkcje fali, czyli wykonywanie umiejętności, radzenie sobie szybko w trudnych sytuacjach oraz kompetencje. Każda statystyka ponumerowana jest od A-E. Możliwe jest również "brak" lub "nieskończoność" A''': Wspaniały '''B: dobry C''': Średni (taki sam jak normalny człowiek) '''D: słaby E''': bardzo słaby Dla zasięgu również jest ranking: '''A: 100 metrów B''': 50 metrów '''C: 20 metrów D''': 10 metrów '''E: 2 metrów To elaborate on the Developmental Potential attribute, it decreases in rank as the user masters his or her Stand. For example, Star Platinum is Rank A in Developmental Potential during Part III: Stardust Crusaders, but is given Rank C during Part VI: Stone Ocean, as Jotaro has had many years to hone Star Platinum's power, but it's Rank C position means there was still some of Star Platinum's abilities Jotaro hadn't discovered. For a Stand to gain an E-Ranking, it means that either their Stand user discovered all of their Stand's abilities, or the Stand came with very few abilities and thus cannot grow any more than it has. Koncepcja Ciekawostki * Użytkownikami mogą być również zwierzęta jak i rośliny